1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of solid state or semiconductor lamps and, more particularly, to a novel solid state lamp in which a solid state light-emitting device is disposed within a light-diffusing encasement having a standard A.C. or D.C. base which can be accepted by existing standard A.C. or D.C. lamp sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid state light sources per se, such as light-emitting diodes, are well known in the prior art, but none of these is suitable as a complete replacement for a standard A.C. or D.C. incandescent lamp.